A Dimming Light
by War Bred Viking
Summary: Sol, the Norse Goddess of the Sun. She is a beauty like no other and burns as bright as the sun. We love her for she brings us Sunshine and joy. This... is how she came to be.


**_Hello, this is my own little rendition of how Sól came to be and such. I truly hope hope you enjoy. I tried my best to get every detail as accurate as I could, so so that the lore held true, but with my own twist ofcourse._** ** _Also, apologies if this is not a lengthy story, I just thought this would be a fun thing to do, and maybe slightly educational._**

 ** _Sól_** , the **Norse** Goddess of the Sun.

Said to have beauty unmatched by all.

I myself can protest to that fact, for I have seen such beauty in person.

I once knew her, as a friend, as a lover, before **_Glenr_** , before **_Sköll_** , before **_Ragnarök_**

This is a story to tell of such a time when the world was great, and life was worth living.

This is a story to tell of when I knew **_Sól_**

It began whilst I sat upon a hill one early morning, although I shouldn't say morning, for morning had not existed, nor did night, nor evening. The world was still young, still growing.

This particular time I sat, I was blinded by the beauty that had arisen. The Sun, _**Sól** , _was brought up into the sky, and the Moon was soon to follow her.

If you must know, I was no god, no immortal.

I was just a man, who fell in love with the Sun.

Every morning, I watched her rise and in the late evening, I would watch her fall.

She was quick, quick as if she needed to be.

As if being chased or being frightened by something.

One of those many days, as I watched her rise, I asked the beautiful Goddess **_Sól_** why it was she rose and fell so quickly.

She, to my astonishment, answered my question. **_Sól_** told me that she was being chased, as was her brother, the Moon, _**Máni**._

" _By what?"_ I replied. And she said," _By wolves."_

" _Wolves, in the sky?"_ I pondered, questioning the Goddess.

" ** _Sköll_** _is what the one chasing me is named. Hati, is the one who chases my brother."_

She replied.

I was speechless, for why would anyone or anything chase such beauty.

 ** _Sól_** said to me, " ** _Fenri_** ** _r_** _th_ _eir father, ordered them to get revenge for the God's binding him."_ By that, I was frightened for her, and asked if there was a way I could help.

She answered, uncertain if there was a way.

That evening, when the Sun met the horizon, I went to see **_Sól_** there to try and help her.

There she was in her chariot, pulling the Sun behind her.

Time, for God's, was different than time for mortal men. It was nearly non existing.

In what would be an hour for me, would be almost an eternity for a God.

So, I climbed upon her chariot, and soared through the sky along with her until the sun fell for good.

 ** _Sól_** was happy to have someone to talk to, for ever since the God's banished **_Máni_** and her to the heavens, she had no person to talk to.

I kept her company and made her smile.

I learned to love her more than I had before.

She too grew to care about me as much as I cared for her. We shared stories and exchanged laughs. The Sun shined bright and kept the Earth and it's inhabitants warm.

That was until **_Mundilfari_** , **_Sól's_** father, did not like that his daughter had started to care about a mortal so much. He threw me off of **_Sól's_** chariot and kept me from being with her.

 ** _Sól's_** heart was broken as I was torn away, to never be with her again, and she became sad.

The Sun dimmed and the Moon began to rise for longer than the sun as time went on.

Even when she tried to shine bright through these tough days, the clouds would block her rays from reaching the Earth.

Days became darker as time went on, and soon enough, **_Skađi_** came, bringing Winter with her, and **_Sól_** was almost never seen.

Snow decimated the Earth, killing the plants and even some animals. Winter was harsh.

 ** _Mundilfari_** noticed her sadness and thought of a way to cheer her up.

He arranged a marriage.

She was to marry a man named **_Glenr_** , and so it was.

When the snow left, rain took over.

 ** _Sól_** began to cry, not happy with her father's decision. However, she could not go against him, for he was the reason she was even here.

 ** _Sól's_** tears covered the earth, bringing water and life to the planet once more.

Flowers bloomed and trees grew tall.

Animals prospered and the hunt grew great.

 ** _Sól_** began to notice what she brought upon Earth. She watched as life sprouted all over all because of her.

She was happy once more, and began to shine bright again, noticing what she had done.

Deep down however, sadness still haunted her.

Within that time, I had sought out revenge on **_Mundilfari_** for separating **_Sól_** and I.

I became a warrior of my people and slew many in battle.

Through Autumn, Winter, and Spring, I fought for her.

I had hoped that maybe, just maybe, if her father had watched me in battle, fighting for her and only her, he would see that I truly cared for **_Sól_** and that I was worthy do be with her.

I had no self worth. I only wanted her and cared only for her. She was the reason I lived and fought.

One day, in mid summer, when **_Sól_** was at her peak, I glared up into the sky and met her eyes with mine.

Although it burned, I did not look away, for I did not want to lose sight of her.

She too, kept her eyes locked with mine, even as she sunk to meet the horizon.

I went to meet her once more, even though I was not aloud, in hopes that I could feel her warm embrace again.

I arrived at the horizon, and there she was.

A gorgeous being, too beautiful for any other mortal to gaze upon, but love held true and allowed me to see her in her true form.

She stopped her chariot for just a moment, as she had done before to let me on, and stepped off of it to give me burning kiss.

I too, gave her a kiss, our lips in unison.

She cried tears of joy and smiled brighter than ever before.

This, however, was and mistake, for in all of that joy, she had forgotten that she was running all this time.

 ** _Sköll_** approached quickly and **_Sól_** needed to go, for he would surely catch her.

She began to say her goodbyes even though, as much as she did not want to go, she had to.

I pled her to let me come with her, but she knew what her father would had done to me if she had let me come.

I watched her leave and cried uncontrollably.

My heart once again shattered. As was hers.

That Autumn, Winter, and Spring, I did not fight, but instead sulked away, a broken man.

That Summer, the same time as last, I came out of my hole to see if the beautiful Goddess was still falling, but when I peered outside, the Sun had gone.

This, in all belief, was odd, for it was only 1 in the afternoon, and **_Sól_** should had been only slightly past the center of the sky, but she was nowhere to be seen.

No bird, no deer, no sheep was in sight.

Something was wrong.

I traveled to the horizon again, this time filled with worry and shaking to the core.

"Where was **_Sól_** I asked myself.

When I reached the horizon, I saw the impossible happening.

The God's were at war, and **_Sól_** was a part of it.

The great **_Odin,_** the mighty **_Thor_** , and many others were battling darkness.

I, a meer mortal, jumped into the thick of it to help the best I could.

It wasn't until the great beast **_Fenrir_** swallowed **_Odin_** , the all father, whole, that hope was lost.

 ** _Ragnarök_** was upon us.

 _ **Baldr** , _one of **_Odin's_** great sons, avenged his father, by stabbing **_Fenrir_** in the heart with his spear.

 ** _Thor_** successfully slayed the mighty serpent, **_Jörmungandr_** , however, was only able to take 9 steps before falling himself.

Many God's fell, as did the Sun and the Moon.

I had seen **_Sól_** in battle, and ran to her side, but I was too late.

She died in my arms, her light burned out and life left her body.

I was only able to give her one last kiss.

 ** _Sköll_** layed not 4 foot from her feet, my steel sword lodged in his skull.

Earth had fallen under water, and the sky was black, not even Moonlight shone upon it.

Sometime later, the remaining God's came together and gave the Earth life again, draining it of some of the water so that there was now land, and placed two mortal men upon it to rebuild and repopulate, as they did.

I, however, stayed next to **_Sól_** , never leaving her side, tears forever being shed from my eyes.

I stayed there for centuries in the dark on my knees, freezing, until I was approached by a blinding light.

This light I recognized, but what ran through my mind was impossible, for whom I though it was, was dead, and I was sure of it.

A figure walked towards me, bright, but dimming the closer it got.

As my vision cleared, I saw before me, what was an exact replica of my fallen Goddess.

I was in denial, yet who stood before was most certainly real, for I felt her heat thaw me out.

" _Hi!_ She exclaimed " _Who are you?"_ She asked inquizitively.

I stared at her, speechless, astonished, in disbelief.

" _How could this be possible"_ I asked myself.

I then, however, snapped back to reality and knew that it wasn't her. I knew it wasn't **_Sól_**

" _I am just a man..."_ I replied. " _A man who is lost and has nothing to live for anymore. So I sit here, wishing that I could get back what was stolen from me..."_

With curiosity, she tilted her head at my words.

" _What was stolen from you?"_ She asked.

" _Someone like you... Someone exactly like you."_

I said to her.

It then hit her as she stood before me, and she dimmed a greater amount, and I saw her smile turn to a frown.

" _You must mean my mother, don't you?"_ She questioned.

My eyes opened wide. " _Mother???"_ I thought to myself.

" _I miss her too... I sometimes cry thinking about her. Her and the other God's who fell that day."_

It hit me, but I did not want to accept it.

 ** _Sól_** _had a daughter._

" _What is your name?"_ I commanded.

" _ **Sól**... After my mother..." _ She replied to me.

My jaw dropped, and my mind left my head.

I was lost for a moment.

In a sudden out burst, I jumped into her and embraced her strongly, not giving anything even the slightest chance of taking her from my grasp.

I cried into her shoulder and ran my hands through her flaming hair. I could not believe for a moment that she was real. Yet I held her close for what felt like forever.

I backed off a moment and looked her in the eyes. " _I'm so sorry..."_ I sobbed, " _I just... I miss her so much... I'm nothing without her and you are an exact copy... I just wanted to feel her warm embrace one last time..."_

Her eyes watered, and she threw herself upon me as I did her before.

" _I know your pain..."_ She cried, " _I miss her too..."_ She squeezed me tight, her head buried into my shoulder. I felt as if I was on fire, yet every time I had held **_Sól_** and now when I held her daughter, it was worth it all.

 _ **Sól** , __my_ _Goddess's_ daughter, explained to me that the Earth had been reborn, and that she had followed in her mother's footsteps, hauling the Sun across the sky, only this time, there was no wolf to chase her.

she also told of how her mother would tell stories of me to her when she was just just a child, but she had not seen me until now.

She asked if I wanted to join her in her chariot, as I did her mother, and I couldn't refuse...

As a prize for slaying **_Sköll_** , the one who had killed my only love, the remaining God's gifted me immortality, so that I could ride with my beloved **_Sól's_** daughter for eternity.

That Autumn, Winter, and Spring, as well as Summer, I sat next to her, making sure that no matter what, she was always safe and shined and continued to shine her brightest.

I, like I did to her mother, made her smile and laugh, and over time came to love her just as much...

 ** _The... end..._**


End file.
